A New Adventure
by written1by1
Summary: Goku and Gohan find themselves in a tough situation when they find themselves in the world of the Justice League, will they be able to find help and get back to their word in time to save it?


_AN: I know I should be working on other things, but I got stuck on them sorry. Anyway, this is kinda just setting up the story so it's not as good as I'd like it to be, maybe I'll go back and change it after I figure out what to do with it. Hope you like it, I'll update as soon as I finish another section, enjoy!_

_I don't own DBZ or Young Justice._

The Justice League was having their monthly full member meeting after a relatively quiet month. "Why are we even having this meeting? Nothing happened lately." Flash asked.

As soon as the words left the speedster's mouth the emergency warning system kicked on with red lights flaring and the computer announcing an unknown occurrence happened. "You just had to say it." Green Arrow growled.

Batman brought up the big holoscreen behind him so that all could see the newsfeed. A reporter was speaking from off screen, her panicked voice announcing, "Reporting live from Metropolis, where two unidentified beings just fell from the sky, destroying multiple buildings during their fall and leveling three city blocks upon impact a hundred feet away from one another. It is unclear as of now who exactly these beings are, our only clue is from a blurry picture taken by a weather camera atop the Daily Planet." A very blurry of two bodies, seemingly wearing orange clothes and having blond hair in the sky near a building appeared on the screen soon replaced by the live film again. "The figures have disappeared underneath the rubble and nothing is seen moving from above. Wait what's that? It appears that something is moving in the crater."

The heroes watched as first a few pieces of the wreckage moved and then exploded outwards to reveal a tall man with spiky blond hair and an orange outfit on with blue wristbands and belt. In the second after the man was revealed he was a hundred feet over and flinging debris over his shoulder apparently digging for his companion. The building pieces that he threw flew through the air, demolishing the whole area.

"We have to get down there." Superman growled, dismayed at watching his home being destroyed. He didn't wait for a response before flying out of the room at his top speed.

"I'll go too." Flash said before following the man of steel, before long the entire league was heading for the city.

…..

Superman flew right up to the destroyers of his city, the other one had been freed in the time it took him to get there. The man from the new report was about even in height with the kryptonian although his if you included his hair he was much taller. The blond hair seemed to be molded out of stone, as did the rest of his body with his muscles perfectly cut. His teal eyes were what surprised Superman, they were set with a determined glare and did not waver at the sight of him; the man didn't even seem surprised that he could move as fast as he did.

"Who are you and why did you destroy this city?" Superman growled.

"Hey look he has a mini-me." Flash said announcing his arrival behind the newcomers back.

The man turned, not giving either hero his back as he looked at Flash. "Who are you?"

"I'm Flash, and this is Superman. Don't mind him, he's a little grumpy; you know, destroyed city and all. Why'd you do that by the way?" Flash asked in a conversational way.

"I didn't mean to, neither did my son but we were training and the next thing we knew a person started attacking us and then I heard a big clap and we were flying through the air much higher than we had been and hitting buildings. Sorry about that, I'm Goku." The man answered. Then he looked down to his son who looked pretty much exactly like him even wearing a similar orange outfit. The boy couldn't have been more than twelve; it appeared that he had been knocked unconscious by the fall.

"I don't believe that." Superman stated.

"Why not?" Goku cocked his head.

"I've never seen you, you look human and humans can't survive a fall through buildings and create a crater the size you two did."

"Well you two look human too, and humans can't move as fast as either of you two can, despite how hard they may try. You also are very strong, and speak as though you are not a human yourself so are you even human?" The fighter pointed out in an even tone.

"I am not, but I don't think you are either." Superman couldn't help but be impressed despite his anger at the guy.

"Well you'd be right there, I'm a Sayain." Goku revealed.

"I've heard of your kind, planet destroyers, you kill just for the fun of it. You're probably here to kill the human race. But I won't let you." Superman lunged at the man.

Goku ducked underneath the punch Superman threw at him with ease. "Wait, I'm not like the rest of my race, there are only two of us left anyway."

"Likely story." Superman growled, continuing his relentless assault of sloppy punches. He realized he would have to strategize more to win this battle so he launched into the air, hoping to gain the advantage.

Goku followed him after a second, he was excited to fight the man of steel but he didn't want the city to be ruined even more. After becoming even with the hero Goku said, "Why don't we take this to a more secluded place, no one else needs to be hurt."

Superman nodded and flew off without a word.

…..…..

Flash watched the two leave before looking down at the boy they had left. He was starting to wake up but apparently Goku wasn't worried about his son. What Flash was worried about though was his comrade's words; if Goku truly was an evil alien then his son would be the same too. The speedster's worries disappeared as the boy's eyes opened immediately locking onto his. The teal eyes were filled with confusion and innocence.

"Where's my dad?" The boy asked turning his head trying to find him before looking off in the direction they flew off in.

"He's busy at the moment. What are you two doing here?" Flash asked, hoping to get some more information out of the kid.

"We were training for the Cell Games when this guy came and started to fight us, I was surprised he could keep up, and then he got in a lucky hit that knocked both of us down and then I hit a building pretty hard and the next thing I knew I was looking at you." The boy explained.

"That's pretty much what your dad said. What are the Cell Games?"

"You haven't heard? Cell went on TV and announced that he would be holding a tournament six days from now. Cell's the one who's been destroying all those people and putting the whole world into panic." The boy said, adding the last part at the speedster's lack of reaction.

"I'm pretty sure we would've heard about an evil person creating mass panic, it's been quiet recently. Are you sure that what you said wasn't just a dream?" Flash tried to glare at the kid, but he's not such a great glarer and didn't even cause a flinch.

"He's real." The boy said with seriousness in his tone that reminded the red-clad hero of Batman.

"Okay kid, so what's your name?" Flash diverted.

"I'm Gohan, who are you?" Gohan's voice returned to the innocent tone that he had when he first spoke.

Just then the rest of the league arrived, most dropping in from the air but some walked up, all were wary of the boy. "Hey guys, this is Gohan." Flash introduced.

"Where's the other one?" Batman growled, walking right up to the two and glaring at the boy. He was impressed to find that this boy, Gohan, didn't turn away, although he did look down respectively.

"He went off with Supes; Superman said something about an evil race of aliens and wouldn't let up so they went off to a more remote section to fight apparently. It was Goku's idea; he didn't want any other people to get hurt. I don't believe Supes these guys don't seem like other evil aliens I've met. Anyway-" Flash cut off from his babbling after he realized Batman had turned back to the kid.

"Are you an alien set on destroying Earth?" Batman growled.

"No, I was born on Earth and I am training to save it, my Dad and I are at least." Gohan answered truthfully, his eyes steeling when he talked about saving the world. He had on a look that any of the heroes present could identify with, one of complete determination and drive.

"Why don't we go find your dad?" Flash suggested.

"Okay, let's go." Gohan agreed blasting off at a speed only the speedster could follow.

"Where'd he go?" Green Arrow asked.

"He's fast." Batman said. "Flash, follow him." Without a word Flash was gone.


End file.
